Existing TRSs are configured to work with containers, trailers, and other similar transport units to control a temperature inside a refrigerated transport unit. Conventionally, the TRS includes a Transport Refrigeration Unit (TRU) that is generally installed on one side of the refrigerated transport unit where conditioned air is blown into an internal space of the refrigerated transport unit. The TRU generally includes a compressor, a condenser coil, an expansion device and one or more evaporator coils to form a refrigeration circuit. The evaporator coil(s) may be configured to exchange heat with indoor air of, for example, the transport unit to regulate a temperature inside the transport unit. In some embodiments, the TRS may include a front side evaporator coil in the TRU that is configured to provide cooling and/or heating/defrosting to a front portion of the refrigerated transport unit and one or more remote evaporator units that each includes an evaporator coil configured to provide cooling and/or heating/defrosting to other portions of the refrigerated transport unit.